Could it Be?
by edger230
Summary: Kitty sings a song for her best friend who she secretly loves. Song by Christy Carlson Romano.


Kitty sat on her couch thinking over what was going on. She had had crushes before but she had never been in love. To top it off she felt this way about the last person she ever thought she'd fall for. Her best friend, Dudley Puppy.

She felt so stupid for feeling like this. Dudley was her best friend and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. If she told him how she felt he'd probably laugh at her or feel awkward to even be AROUND her.

She looked to her left and saw the photo album she had been making ever since she and Dudley became partners. She grabbed it and flipped it open. The first picture she saw was her favorite one out of all of them. It was her and Dudley's Perfect Partners picture. As she flipped through the photo album, a song came to her mind and she began to sing.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see_

_you were always with me_

_Could it be? You & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that _

_It's you_

_and it's you_

Kitty grabbed another picture out of the photo album. It was the picture of her and Dudley after they had just beat Snaptrap because he was planning to blast everyone into the sun and they were doing the gloating dance. She laughed at the thought because they had started fighting over the sunglasses about ten seconds afterward. She smiled and continued her song.

_It's kinda funny you were always here_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And every time I've needed you you've been there for me through_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be? You & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that _

_It's you and it's you _

Kitty had finally come to the last page in her photo album and it was the picture of her and Dudley sharing their first hug after he had been hypnotized by Snaptrap.

Kitty suddenly heard a knock at her door that snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up to answer the door and coincidentally there stood her best friend. She smiled at him.

"Hey Kitty. I left my blaster here yesterday. Can I go get it? I know where it is." he said while smiling back at her. Kitty nodded in reply.

Dudley went down the hallway towards the kitchen. Due to the stakeout the two had last night because the Chameleon was robbing the kitchen appliance store, Dudley was so tired, he had accidently left his blaster in her kitchen. Kitty sat down on her couch and sang the rest of her song quietly.

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Oh, that it's real and it's true_

_and It's just me and you_

_Could it be _

_that it's true_

_that it's you_

_Could it be you & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me_

_and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_Oh, it's you_

"That was beautiful." she heard Dudley say. She turned around slowly to see that Dudley was standing in the hallway. She felt more stupid than ever.

"Did you write that?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah…" she said and then she accidently said, "I wrote it for the guy I like." She then realized her mistake and covered her mouth.

Dudley smiled. "Cool, who?" he asked and sat down next to her.

Kitty knew there was absolutely no escape from the truth and frankly she was so nervous she couldn't think of someone to make up, so the truth came out. "…. You." she said faintly.

Dudley's eyes grew huge. After a long and creepy silence he smiled. "I guess I'm not alone then." he said. Now Kitty's eyes grew wide.

Finally Dudley leaned forward and gently kissed Kitty on the mouth. Her eye remained wide for a moment but she eventually kissed him back.

When they broke the kiss for air Kitty immediately embraced her best friend who was now her boyfriend.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you two." Dudley replied.

The End

Song Could it Be by Christy Carlson Romano


End file.
